ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Dragons
}} The Elemental Dragons (also known as Power Dragons) are metaphysical creatures created by the Elemental Masters. They are implied to represent the doubts and fears of the Elemental Masters; by conquering and controlling their fear, the Master can summon their respective Dragon at will. Conversely, the Dragon will instantly vanish if its Master loses control of their fear. The Elemental Dragons have powers similar to that of their respective Elemental Master. They can also fly, making them useful transportation. List of Elemental Dragons * Elemental Energy Dragon (Energy) * Golden Dragon (Golden Power) * Elemental Ice Dragon (Ice) * Elemental Fire Dragon (Fire) * Elemental Lightning Dragon (Lightning) * Elemental Earth Dragon (Earth) * Elemental Metal Dragon (Metal) * Elemental Speed Dragon (Speed) * Elemental Mind Dragon (Mind) * Elemental Shadow Dragon (Shadow) * Elemental Light Dragon (Light) * Elemental Gravity Dragon (Gravity) * Elemental Nature Dragon (Nature) * Elemental Poison Dragon (Poison) * Elemental Form Dragon (Form) * Elemental Smoke Dragon (Smoke) * Elemental Sound Dragon (Sound) * Elemental Creation Dragon (Creation) * Elemental Wind Dragon (Wind) History Rise of The Spinjitzu Master Lloyd used his Golden Dragon for the first time, against the Overlord in the Final Battle after becoming theUltimate Spinjitzu Master. Versus Zane dreamed of the Titanium Dragon chained in a cave. He tries to escape and is about to be eaten, only to be woken up by P.I.X.A.L.. Spy for a Spy Zane has the same dream, only to be awoken by Cole. Spellbound Lloyd unleashed the Energy Dragon while he was free-falling onto Chen's Island by facing his fear of falling. The Day of The Dragon Zane fell into a cave completely identical to the one in his dreams and saw the Titanium Dragon. He used his powers to force it back, though his Ice went through it, in addition to P.I.X.A.L. trying to tell him it was in his head. Upon accepting he is now the Titanium Ninja instead of the White Ninja, Zane unlocked the Titanium Dragon. At the same time, Kai and Skylor were captured and Kai witnessed as Chen used his daughter as the power source he needed to complete the spell, effectively turning the both of them, as well as Kapau and Chope (in addition to Garmadon and the Cultists) into Anacondrai. Accepting Skylor's new form, Kai unlocked theElemental Fire Dragon and used it to escape. When the Cultists escaped, Lloyd attempted to follow them on his own as he was the only Elemental Master with a Dragon. However, Zane, Kai, and Skylor returned, telling the Masters it was fear and doubt that prevented them from unlocking their Dragons. With this, the twelve remaining Masters unlocked their Elemental Dragons and used them to return to New Ninjago City. Trivia * After discovering that Zane unlocked his Elemental Dragon, Jay referred to them as Power Dragons, to which could be another name for them. * The Golden Dragon was the first Elemental Dragon to be shown in the series. * Jacob appeared in a cameo in "The Greatest Fear of All" with the other Elemental Masters, indicating that he may have unlocked his Dragon to get off of Chen's Island. * A gold colored Dragon appears in a flashback in "Spellbound," being ridden by an unidentified Elemental Master, possibly the Master of Gravity. * Skylor, Nya, and Lar are the only Elemental Masters who haven't unlock their Elemental Dragons.